Captured Pain
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: Rogue is captured by magneto and forced to become the acolytes play thing but Remy finds a soft spot for her and falls in love Rated for crude humor and cuss words and rape situation. !FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
*why* *how* *when* A girl sat alone in a steel room. Her green and black cloths torn to shreds, her hair a tattered mess with the white stripes covering the tears that would not come they could not come. * how did ah git like this * * Where did ah go wrong * * Why have the X-men not rescued me yet* * why * 


	2. Wake Up revisited

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its affiliates.**

**WAKE UP**

BEEP…BEEP…

BOOM

The alarm clock flew through the air shattering on impact with the light blue wall, barely missing the short brown haired girl phasing through the wall.

"ROGUE!"

The girl screamed outraged as she placed her fists on her hips like a child. The pitcher grumbled trying to block out the shrieking short person to no avail.

"What!"

She shouted sitting up in bed her hair tousled from sleep and oh so happy dreams.

"You like almost hit me."

The girl whined her high pitched voice and valley girl accent demanding a good cup of coffee.

"so?"

Rogue asked laying back down and putting her pillow over her head.

"you know your like a bitch in the morning, the prof like told me to get you out of bed."

The girl said crossing her arms her bottom lip pouting out.

"go away"

Rogue grumbled from under her pillow.

"like okay but you made me do this"

The girl said grinning happily.

The brunette grabbed hold of Rogue's arm and phased them through the floor. She hovered above the pool slowly floating down through the air until she reached a safe distance above the water. She dropped the barely conscious Rogue into the awaiting water below. Rogue's eyes snapped open as ice slipped through her veins. She pushed to the surface of the water sputtering.

"Kitty ah gonna kill ya!"

She shouted up at the phantasm of a girl.

"hee hee you can like try"

Kitty said giggling as she phased through the ceiling sticking her tongue out at Rogue. Rogue grumbled and swam to the edge, she got out of the pool shaking from the cool air.

"ahm gonna git cha one o these days"

She spouted, yelling to no one in particular. She walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel, failing to notice the W sewn onto it. She wrapped it around her as she walked out of the poolroom.

"go for a morning swim?"

A boy with brown hair and a teasing smile on his face asked.

"stuff it Scoot"

Rogue said a growl trickling into her voice.

"why?"

She whirled around and punched him square in the jaw. She might like him but she was not in the mood. He stumbled back groping for the wall to brace himself with.

"care ta leave mah alone now?"

She dared him glaring him down.

"Damn"

Was all he could muster as he held his jaw trying to quell the pain.

"Ah do believe ya jus cussed bravo"

Rogue said clapping her hands lightly grinning at the disgruntled boy. Scott walked away mumbling something about mean right hook but she was in too much of a hurry to notice.

Very smooth now he hates ya , so much fah close

"damn"

she muttered under her breath, but continued on her trek back to her room. Finally She reached her room without further confrontation. She found it empty and blessed whatever was hovering around her today. She stripped her self of her wet cloths, and walked into the bathroom where she found cool calm relief. She looked into the mirror and sighed at her appearance. She quickly washed her face of fatigue, and began her quest for an outfit. She found a nice pair of silk black pants that hugged every curve and made her look like a 'babe' as Peitro had bluntly put it when she lived with the Brotherhood.

"Ta find a top"

She said aloud.

"I don't think you need one"

She twisted her head in enough time to see Bobby walk in the door and lean against the doorframe.

"go ta hell ya perv"

Rogue said smiling at him.

"I'm hurt rogue"

Bobby mocked clutching his chest as if in pain.

"good"

She smiled warmly at him, he had become like a little brother to her, an annoying one at that. He had barged into her room enough when she was half naked that her current status of dress didn't even faze her.

"so are ya gonna jus stand there or are ya gonna come in?"

She asked turning back to her hunt for a top. He stepped into the bathroom answering her question.

"so what do ya want?"

She asked as she shuffled through a pile of cloths.

"to see you strip"

Bobby said a grin on his face. She looked at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"in ya dreams ice cube"

She said laughing.

"how did you know?"

He asked grinning wider.

"you're sick"

Relief washed over her face when she spotted her favorite long sleeve shirt. She slipped on the long sleeve Invader Zim shirt; it was black so it went with her pants perfectly.

"can we go eat now?"

Bobby pleaded

"no one is stopping ya sugah"

Rogue said turning to the mirror to apply her makeup.

"Your good looks are"

He said his cocky grin fighting through his puppy dog pout.

"oh ya flatter me so"

She replied dryly

"it's a good thing"

She reached for her makeup when she realized her hand did not move. It was frozen solid.

"Not today Rogue, you put that shit on everyday"

Bobby said walking over to her shaking his finger.

"Ah like that shit"

Rogue exclaimed pulling on her arm to free it.

"KITTY!"

Rogue stood there, why would he be calling…

"shit"

Rogue said pulling even harder.

"is she like ready?"

Kitty asked her head popping through the floor.

"yep"

Bobby said smiling.

"ah hate ya Bobby Drake"

Rogue said yanking her arm in one last bout of strength.

"I know"

Kitty grabbed onto her friends shoulders and phased them through the floor and into the garage where Jean was waiting for them. As soon as Kitty released her Rogue tried to move but found her body immobilized, courtesy of Jean.

"Let mah go ya BITCH!"

Rogue shouted at the unfazed red head.

"Like don't listen to her we have to do this"

Kitty said smiling at Jean.

"I know I had no intention of releasing her; Now do I have to pick you up or are you going to cooperate?"

All she got in reply was Rogue's famous 'Death Glare'.

"Fine" she sighed

Rogue felt her feet lift off the ground as she was thrown into the backseat of Scott's car. She sighed and zoned out until she felt the weight of Jean's telekinetic hold loosen. She blinked up in surprise, but to her dismay they had already made it to school.

"ah hate ya'll"

She said as she got out of the car. Taking a deep breath she headed over to the Brotherhood jeep, where she usually hung out in the morning. A heavy weight descended onto her shoulder. She flinched at the contact but Scott's voice made her forget get her uneasiness as fury replaced it.

"be careful,"

He told her in her ear. As if on instinct, Rogue's leg shot up and hit Scott right in the crotch. She waited for the sweet thud of him falling over in agony; she turned around to see Scott almost in tears.

"No one insults my friends!"

She said looking down at him.

"you stupid bitch" he squeaked as he passed out on the pavement. With a satisfied smile on her face she continued over to the jeep.

"who are you sweet thang?"

A tall brunette asked amused. Playing along Rogue replied

"Ahm Suzy the prep gone bad"

"well then you should fit right in"

He said laughing.

"thank ya"

She replied with a grin.

"hey lance who is the babe yo?"

Toad asked looking up at her licking his lips, Rogue grimaced.

"yeah she is hot"

Fred said looking her over.

"shut up Freddy"

Rogue said putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

"how do you know my na…"

A sudden gust of wind cut him off, Rogue knew what was coming next when she felt a hand grab her ass she reacted with a quick back kick which caused the gust of wind to fall to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"ya nevah know when ta stop do ya sugah?"

She asked leaning over the fallen figure that was trying to catch his breath.

"just a simple joke"

He said with his trademark cocky grin.

" Oh, it's Rogue"

Freddy said with enlightenment. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"what?"

"Yah moron"

Rogue said laughing.

"you look a lot sexier with out the shit you normally wear."

Lance said giving her an appreciative once over.

"Yeah ya can thank yah gal pal fah that one"

Lance burst out laughing

"what's so damn funny?"

She demanded.

"you" he wheezed

"how so?"

She said a dangerous glint in her eye.

"your really cute when your mad with out all that crap on"

Lances said still laughing.

"yah! well don't git used ta it"

With that she turned and headed for her first class just as the bell rang.

**A/N:**

Allo my faithful readers. I have decided to do the unthinkable, revisit a completed story. I have read the comments and read the story myself and truthfully wondered how you could even read it. The story line leads many characters astray from their normal description but that is why it is fiction. I make up family members because I am not a total fanatic and know everything about everything when it comes to X-Men. The grammar will hopefully be better this time and the story better written, but this is going to be a long slow process so bear with me. Oh and the colloquial language is for effect and I like it so that is how I am going to write it. Thanks so much.

**Leena LeBeau**


	3. The Long Walk Home

Disclaimer Don't own em nope  
Chapter 2  
  
The Long Walk Home  
  
The final bell rang releasing the rowdy teenagers out into the unsuspecting world. Rogue forced herself out of her desk dreading the crammed hallways. She always made sure she was the last one out into the hallways and today was no exception. The hallways were still crowded, but there was room for her to move freely with out the fright of touching anyone. She hated her power; she hated the fact that she had to be afraid to touch someone. She grabbed her books and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she walked out the door she realized the others had left without her "Damn the"  
  
She put her bag properly on for she was in for a long walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her sixth sense was kicking in it gave her the feeling she was being followed, but ignoring it she kept on walking. After a few minutes she could ignore it no longer, and turned around to see five teenage boys following her. She walked straight up to them. "What do ya'll want"  
  
"why you my dear" a feline voice growled from behind her. The voice clicked as Sabertooth's and she quickly identified them all, the tall brunette with the beautiful red eyes was Gambit, and the other muscular brunette was Colosolus, finally the red head was Pyro. They were magnetos acolytes; she quickly began to slip off her gloves as they surrounded her. Before she could take the gloves off completely, Ouicksilver came up behind her and held her hands behind her back. "PIETRO!"  
  
"Hello hotness' thecollarcatman" With a growl Sabertooth slipped a steel collar around her neck. She finally got free with a sharp blow to Piertro's 'soft spot' he fell over with a whimper. She lunged for Gambit thinking his powers were the most useful. She reached a hand towards his bare cheek waiting for the drain. But it did not happen, she looked at her hands in shock. "what da he." She was cut off when Sabertooth came up behind her and knocked her unconscious. He was about to kick her into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Kitty cat don touch de file o y gonna hav t deal wit Remy" In one swift movement Rogue was in Remy's arms and on he was on his way back to his transport orb.  
  
"Why do you get to carry the sheila?"  
  
"cause Remy d smart one" with that he was in his orb and it was leaving the ground. 


	4. The Sphere

Disclaimer: don't own em love but still but own em  
Chapter 3 The Sphere  
  
"nnnnnnnn where em ah"  
  
"morning chere how d you sleep"  
  
"fine, wait, what, who"  
  
"shhhh it okay Remy take care o ye now" Rogue moved to get up only to bang here head on the top of the orb. "Damn thah hurt"  
  
"y should sit back it gonna be a long ride t d asteroid"  
  
"no, shit, NO" "YOU" she said anger searing through her voice Rogue began to advance, but Remy was faster. His hand reached up and pulled her into his lap his strong arms holding her there. "let mah go"  
  
"non chere y can do notin wit d collar on" Rogue realized what he was talking about, around her neck was a metal collar.  
  
"d collar negate y powers"  
  
"so ah can touch people if ah wanna"  
  
"oui" Rogue reached her hand towards Remys face to test the truth, he did not flinch or back away. Her hand carresed his cheek with a strange feeling coursing through her body. She sat there with her hand still on his cheek. Rmy began to lean in to Rogue closing the little space between them. "Remy"  
  
"oui chere" She could not answer, he closed the space between them and captured her lips in his. Rogue started to resist. But it was to much and she kissed him back. The sensation sending her spiraling into pure pleasure; Remy broke away gasping for air.  
  
"chere?" he lifted her chin up to find her crying.  
  
"chere Remy sorry"  
  
"its not ya ah have not been able to touch since ah was five and now its all because o this collar, thank ya"  
  
"trust me chere don thank Remy"  
  
"why"  
  
"jus don" Remy leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes knowing the fate that had captured this Raven-haired beauty. "Remy"  
  
"oui"  
  
"whats gonna happen to me?"  
  
"y don wanna know"  
  
"jus tell mah"  
  
"chere..." He was cut off as they docked at Asteroid M.  
  
"merde" the orb opened and Remy stepped out and helped Rogue out her face still flushed from the kiss. Her knees gave way not used to supporting weight. Remy caught her, without another thought her picked her up.  
  
"pretend y asleep chere" Rogue did as she was told not knowing what was coming next.  
  
"ah Remy what took you put the girl in the cell"  
  
"oui lord Magneto" Remy turned on his heels and headed for the south end of the base.  
  
"cell Ramy was goin on"  
  
"shh chere everytin gonna be alright" Remy assured her but he was not positive himself. He had seen what happened to the others, the strong willed beauties who left hear spirit broken scared of anything that moved and then there was those who never made it out. Now they were taking this child who could never touch and finds it a wonderful sensation and destroy her.  
  
"Remy" her voice brought her out of her trance, her voice a beautiful southern bell voice. "was wonna happen ta me" Remy couldn't break her heart but he silently vowed he would save this one, but would it be in enough time.  
  
"Remy promise he gonna save y" With that he laid her down on the cot in the cell and walked out of the cell and closed the door.  
  
"Remy promise"  
  
I know another short chapter but chapter 4 is really long so :D anyway Review please!! Ps: sorry I did not update yesterday I was at my friends bat mitzvah love you always ~ME~ 


	5. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I know I have been stupid but I don't own X-men evo wish I did but don't  
  
Chapter 4 Beginnings  
  
Pyro's footsteps could be heard running to the south end of the base.  
  
Rogue heard some one approach. "Remy"  
  
"No Shiela better"  
  
"Pyro, what do ya want"  
  
"you" She got a good look at him he was tall red had and in khaki shorts no shirt, not that bad looking except for that lustful glint in his eye, as his eyes trailed up and down her body. The thought made her hair stand on end. Pyro slid his keycard through the slot opening the door and closing it behind him.  
  
"I get to be first"  
  
"with what" Pyro moved towards her and she backed into the corner he followed.  
  
"Crickey don't be like that its not gonna hurt that much"  
  
"stay wasy" Rogue brought her hand down to strike him but he cought her and dragged her over to the cot.  
  
"you know your very pretty" at that he cramed his tounge into her mouth working his lips over hers.  
  
*No I don't want ta* But her protests went unheard Pyro released her hands and she began to struggle.  
  
"Stop that" Pyro slapped her hard across the face aggravating the wound she acquired earlier from Sabertooth causing her to pass out.  
  
"I didn't want tot have to do that Sheila"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue finally awoke to a splitting pain in her head and abdomen.  
  
"wha happened" Rogue looked at her body to find her cloths in a heap on the floor and a thin stream of blood running down her leg.  
  
*NO*  
  
She looked beside her to see Pyro's sleeping head on her right breast.  
  
*No he didn't* She started to move away careful not to wake Pyro fearful he would do it again. Her arms would not move farther neither would her legs. She looked down to see her legs shackled to the bed and her arms to the bedposts. Apparently they had done this to other girls. She burst into silent tears, it dawned on her why Remy did not tell her.  
  
*No, damn them, damn them all*  
  
"Mornin Shiela" Her blood froze at the sound of his voice.  
  
"did ya have fun?" She refused to look at him.  
  
"awwww don't be like that"  
  
"please leave" she whispered  
  
"fine but I'll be back don't miss me to much" He undid her shackles and she raced for the shadowed corner. Pyro walked out of the cell door leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
* ah was nevah the pretty one, ah was nevah the happy one, ah was nevah wanted; then why is thia happening ta mah the untouchable one, ah finally can touch and this happens. Touch shouldn't hurt* She walked over to her cloths and got dressed. She was filthy and violated, she felt she was a filthy whore.  
  
"chere" *no not again* she retreated to the shadows hoping he would not come in, but he did.  
  
"chere"  
  
"go away" she whispered finding it hard to speak.  
  
"Remy don wan t hurt y"  
  
"but he did" "Remy know"  
  
"No Ya Don ya can nevah know wha its like to not beable to touch and when you finally can it hurts"  
  
"come wit Remy he help"  
  
"no" she shook her head  
  
"NO" she screamed and broke down into sobs clutching her stomach.  
  
"chere" concern was evident in his voice he moved to comfort her.  
  
"stay away" she choked through sobs.  
  
"y wan a shower"  
  
"yes"  
  
"den come wit Remy" there was such trust in his voice that she could not help but trust him. He moved to help her she did not resist.  
  
"Remy gon have t move fast k"  
  
"ah don think ah can" without another word he swept her up in his arms and ran her to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He set her feet on the ground and steadied her with an arm around her waist.  
  
"d shower in der"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"y need some help" he raised his eyebrows in hope  
  
"no thank ya swamp rat ah can do it mah self." She walked into the bathroom and Remy could hear her cloths hitting the floor; he smiled imagining what she looked like.  
  
The water felt so good on her skin like it was washing all her troubles away if only it did. She scrubbed her skin till it was raw erasing all traces of Pyro but it was still there. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and remembered Kitty's little stunt and realized she would probably never see her little friend again. She silently wept the tears mixing with the dripping water coming from her hair.  
  
"chere y okay in der"  
  
"yah sniff" without warning Remy came in unexpected and gathered her into a hug.  
  
" it okay chere" he did not let go and she did not mind, his warm embrace reminded her of Logan. She buried her face into Remy's chest stifling her sobs.  
  
"Remy promise he get y out o here" They heard Sabertooth's orb dock and him saying he was going to go relax.  
  
"merde"  
  
"wha"  
  
"kitty cat wan y"  
  
"no" her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"no"  
  
"shhh chere"  
  
"No"  
  
"NO" her screaming alerted Sabertooth and he headed for Remy's room  
  
"merde, chere" but Rogue had already retreated to his back door  
  
"ah gotta git outta here"  
  
"chere der is no where t go were.." before he could finish Sabertooth had barged in.  
  
"there you are" Sabertooth lunged for the towel clad Rogue  
  
"so tryin to keep her for your self" Remy saw the fear in Rogues eyes as she clung to her towel. It hurt him so deep to see her trembling in fear of being raped again.  
  
"leave d girl"  
  
"What"  
  
"leave d girl, I will git y another one jus leave her"  
  
"this is to much fun" With that he grabbed Rogue and dashed out the door.  
  
Well here it is Chapter 4 it breaks my heart to write this chapter but It has to happen I really don't want to write Chapter 5 I'll cry ( 


	6. The Plan

APRIL FOOLS BABY  
  
A/N People I know very little about being nice which is why the x-men have not appeared very much in this fic anyways I HATE Scott no offense to Scott lovers but he is to preppy in x-men evo, its like he has a stick up his ass all the time no a forest sorry to you Scott lovers again but I just don't like him just like I don't like jean wayyyyyyy to preppy, but Scott is a major hottie in the movie X2 and I heard Remy is gonna make a cameo appearance isn't it great but they also said there is a love scene between bobby and rogue even though there was never anything between them nothing they should at least put Remy in there to like rogue not bobby. Thanks to every body who reviewed they are greatly appreciated and I don't speak French I do Spanish so if I say some thing wrong or spell something wrong just tell me gracias.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own evo so don't sue me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Plan  
  
"come on you bitch"  
  
"no yah stupid moron"  
  
"shut up" Sabertooth slapped her across the face but she was still struggling.  
  
"get in there" he roughly threw her into her cell and picked her up by her elbow, Rogue still trying to hold the towel up.  
  
"you don't need this" he ripped off her towel and threw it across the cell. Rogue tried to cover her self, failing miserably. Saber tooth dragged her over to the cot and shackled her arms to the bed still flailing she kicked him across the face.  
  
"you stupid bitch" he delivered a hard blow to both her shins causing them to crack the broken bones protruding from her skin forming pools of blood underneath her. Her screams of agony could be heard throughout the base. She went limp overwhelmed by pain. Remy watched helplessly as Sabertooth raped the bloody unconscious Rogue.  
  
"chere"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke to looking up at the steel ceiling *not again* she looked to her side to see Sabertooth sleeping peacefully his arm across her waist. She tried to move her legs when an overwhelming pain encased her whole body. She screamed it was so great the throbbing pain coming from her legs.  
  
"shut up" Sabertooth growled, he crammed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
*git off mah* Remy came running in hearing Rogue's scream. He ripped Sabertooth off her.  
  
"what d hell y think y doin'  
  
"getting my kicks"  
  
"d file is hurt"  
  
"so"  
  
"y bastard" Sabertooth backhanded Remy.  
  
"seems you like her then you wont mind me doing this." Sabertooth's hand came swiftly down on Rogue's arm shattering the bone. She screamed in agony as her arm went limp. Remy starred in horror, which was quickly replaced by searing hatred.  
  
"y will pay" Remy charged five cards and threw them at Sabertooth's feet causing him to jump.  
  
"tat right kitty dance" Remy continued his barrage of charged cards when suddenly he was thrown back into the wall.  
  
"that's enough gentlemen" Magneto strode into the room cape billowing behind him his magnetic powers holding Remy and Sabertooth against the wall. He walked over to the cot and looked at he naked broken form of Rogue.  
  
"this is what you were fighting over" he picked Rogue up by her shattered arm causing her to scream in pain.  
  
"she is just a play thing" he dropped Rogue back on to the cot. She screamed as her legs hit the cot and passed out able to bear the pain no more.  
  
"Remy you know better than to not share your toys."  
  
"Magneto how can y call d file a toy."  
  
"because she is merely a plaything that you boys have fun with when you get bored."  
  
"d files are supposed t be respected, y came from one"  
  
"yes but there are plenty to go around"  
  
"y disgust me"  
  
"then you may leave"  
  
"I would rather leave then watch another file die"  
  
"there is nothing stopping you mister LeBeau" Magneto left the room and released the boys. Remy stormed out of the cell to pack his things. Sabertooth gave Rogue before leaving her to lay there broken and unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue awoke to find herself naked and her cloths in a tattered mess on the floor. Apparently Sabertooth had grabbed her cloths but shredded them in the cell. She tried to move but could not the pain was too great; she couldn't even sit up so she lay there staring at the ceiling when Colossus came in. Without saying a word he undressed and lay down beside her.  
  
*why does this crap always happen ta mah*  
  
"talk"  
  
"wha?"  
  
"talk" she ignored him and he began to get angry.  
  
"talk you dirty slut I do not want silence" she ignored him again, but his fist came down on her side breaking a rib or three. She winced in pain but still defiant she ignored, so her broke her other arm.  
  
"now talk" Rogue was in to much pain to protest.  
  
"go away get off me you fucking bastard" Colossus began get excited to hear her speech.  
  
"talk more" she did not want that to happen so she shut up and braced herself for what was coming next. Colossus's hand came down on her other side breaking more ribs causing internal bleeding, loosing so much blood Rogue passed out. Remy walked in, in enough time to see this, anger seared through his heart as he charged a card and blew Colossus's hand off. Colossus screamed in agony clutching his bleeding arm. Remy swept in and grabbed Rogue's unconscious form. 


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own jack so you can't sue me or kick me off.  
  
Chapter 7  
Running  
  
Remy sat there dumbfounded his beauty had just jumped out the window, she said something about..  
  
*merde she thinks I raped her; of course I fell asleep next to her. She must have been to scared to realize we were both wearing cloths*  
  
Remy lifted him self out of bed and raced out the door into the kitchen.  
  
"d fille is gone"  
  
"where?"  
  
"don know she jus jumped out d window"  
  
"we have t find her dis is a dangerous place for a young fille, Fred probably already has her"  
  
"dat d slut collector non?"  
  
"oui, we need t go get her"  
  
"Merci Hector"  
  
"no problem" The two boys ran out the door and headed towards the heart of the French quarter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked through the streets pretty sure Remy had not followed her, strangely her arms felt better and her legs her whole body felt great she was filled with energy.  
  
"yo girl"  
  
"wha"  
  
"y need some help?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I know d' perfect place, come wit me"  
  
"ah do need help but"  
  
"it jus' a job"  
  
"well okay"  
  
The man led her to a boarding house looking thing.  
  
"wha is this place"  
  
"a little joint I like to call a Brothel"  
  
"wait ah said a job"  
  
He hit her over the head hard knocking her out. She fell into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"der it is"  
  
"lets go"  
  
"wait a minute lover boy y go in dere in a hurry he shoot y down wit down no thought"  
  
"but"  
  
"I'll git her"  
  
Hector walked into the old building with confidence and grace.  
  
"hey Fred"  
  
"ah Hector how it be"  
  
"fine looking for a fille we lost got anything new?"  
  
"of course"  
  
He clapped his hands and two of his brutes brought a beaten young girl out into the room. They threw her o the ground and stripped her of her cloths.  
  
"don know her name, but she not a virgin"  
  
"look at the nice man and standup" The girl ignored him  
  
"do as I say you stupid bitch" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up Hector saw her face and recognized her as the girl Remy brought in.  
  
"see great body" Fred's hand moved towards her she slapped it away before it made contact, only to be backhanded.  
  
"you don't want this one she to resilient" he snapped his fingers and his brutes were at his side again.  
  
"see if you can knock some sense into this one" The brutes took Rogue off to a room hector grimaced as her heard her cries of pain as they beat her.  
  
"she seems fine"  
  
"she's not for sale"  
  
"I only want that one"  
  
"she will not obey you besides I love to break them" an evil grin appeared on his face. Hector knew he was not getting very far with this sick twisted son of a bitch.  
  
"I can break her besides I will pay a high price"  
  
Fed clapped his hands and the brutes brought a bloodier Rogue out.  
  
"we will see, how high a price"  
  
"very high"  
  
Rogue began to scream she was not a goddamned piece of property to be sold. Fred put a hand over her mouth to silence her but she bit down on his hand tasting blood in her mouth. He pulled his hand away quickly holding his finger. Rogue spit out the blood and glared at him. The two brutes came over to him ready for in instructions.  
  
"excuse them she needs to be taught a lesson" The brutes took out clubs and were about to break her arm when Remy burst into the room apparently he was fed up. He grabbed Rogue and ran out the door. Hector close on his heels.  
Rogue struggled in Remy's arms. She finally kicked him in the knee causing him to fall and drop her. She got up and started to run, she ran and ran but Remy was still catching up. Everyone was staring at her; after all she was naked and running down the street. She made a sharp turn as to loose them but it was a dead end, they were closing in fast she had to get past that ting but there was no way out she would be captured again and used to their hearts content or until she died. No she stood there defiant till the end she would NOT die on her knees. Remy and his friend came into view.  
  
"chere we don want t' hurt y'" They kept walking closer. She picked up a broken bottle.  
  
"no more pain" She plunged the sharp end into her chest and collapsed. She closed her eyes welcoming the darkness.  
  
"chere"  
  
"let mah die in peace" She felt the bottle being pulled from her chest the blood flowing fresh from the wound. She heard cloth ripping; they were trying to save her.  
  
*no jus let mah alone*  
  
she groped for the bottle; she would kill herself before she was violated again. A hand grabbed hers, as she was about to stab herself again. She tried to get away but was too weak from blood loss. She felt herself being lifted off the ground but she did not mind death would claim her soon and she would be free.  
  
"chere what have y ' done"  
  
Rogue receded to the back of her mind where she would escape the horrors of life.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was once again back in the bed and Remy sitting next to her; Shamana had healed her wounds, but she would not wake up.  
  
"oh chere Remy never meant to hurt y"  
  
Rogue heard his voice but ignored, but her curiosity got the best of her and she listened.  
  
"I feel connected to y', I have never felt like this bout anyone before" He ran a hand through his hair  
  
"I was always called the king of hearts but I never really found my queen but now I tink I might have found my queen of hearts" He sat back in his chair obviously he wanted to say more but could not make the words.  
  
"y' know I din rape y' dats dishonoring a fille any fille an I was taught better, jus' Please wake up jus' wake up"  
  
His eyes started to blur as tears came down his face  
  
"I feel responsible somehow dis is my fault, even though I jus met y' I" he paused "I tink"  
  
*ya think what boy spit it out*  
  
As if on command  
  
"I tink I'm in love with y', der I said it dats over finally I would never hurt y' chere" his hand cupped her cheek  
  
"I would never hurt y"  
  
*he loves mah, mah the untouchable, mah*  
  
Rogue drifted back into consciousness, the color returning to her skin. Remy's head was bowed as he wept silently.  
  
"nnnnnnn, hi swamp rat" Remy's head shot up the tears drying instantly.  
  
"chere" He engulfed her in a hug, which she returned.  
  
"Remy ah"  
  
"shhh jus' kiss Remy"  
  
"wha ya moron"  
  
She shoved him off her.  
  
'ah may be better arggggggg ya perv"  
  
"love y' too"  
  
"shut up ah hate ya"  
  
"no y' don y' love Remy"  
  
"yah infuriating"  
  
"isn't it great"  
  
"get away from mah" she slapped him across the face in a playful manner and walked to the door. Remy was up and at the door opening it for her.  
  
"Mademoiselle"  
  
"go t hell" she strode out the door and headed for the front door.  
  
"y' sure y' want t', stay for breakfast"  
  
"yes do stay"  
  
A girl about Remy's age walked up behind her, and pushed her into the kitchen really not giving her a choice.  
It was alive with life a women in about her mid forties was cooking and yelling at two men to eat slowly, but they were ignoring her and wolfing down the food. Children ran around chasing a black puppy with a shoe in its mouth. A girl about Rogue's age was talking to a girl a little older than her, the older one apparently not listening she was just nodding her head. A thirteen-year-old girl with chin length brown hair was sitting in a chair zoning out she had on heavy dark makeup obviously rebelling against her parents. No one even realized they were there.  
  
"everyone meet Remy's new girl"  
  
"wait I'm not"  
  
'its good to see Remy with someone decent not some teenage bimbo who thinks she's the queen of Sheba" the woman who was cooking said. "by the way I'm Marianna Lynette or Tante Maria"  
  
Everyone introduced them selves to her, the girl who pushed her in was Trixie, Hectors wife, she was the one who lent Rogue some cloth. The girl who was Rogue's age was Amanda; the older one who was not listening was Shelly. One of the men the one who apparently saved her was Remy's brother Hector; she still had her doubts about him. The thirteen year old was Mercy she was Remy's little sister, the other man left abruptly as her presence became known. Rogue was ushered to the table and practically force-fed breakfast. She finally excused her self and went up to the room she was in earlier.  
  
*what a beautiful view* Walking out onto the balcony she gasped at the breath taking beauty of the entire French quarter.  
  
"it beautiful non?"  
  
"yeah its laid out perfectly like a picture taken a long time ago"  
  
"I was talking about y and you are laid out perfectly I would be happy to show you where"  
  
He moved closer to her. Her hand came swiftly and painfully on Remy's cheek.  
  
"ya stupid moron perfect moment ruined by your moronic hormones"  
  
Remy burst out laughing  
  
"ya think that's funny" She swung her fist at him but he caught it mid air and used it to pull her in close to him  
  
"y cute when y mad" He closed the space between their mouths. Her knee came up instinctively he fell over in pain.  
  
"not that mad" he wheezed  
  
She walked right past him and into the room with out even a care. She searched through the drawers to find something to where other then the over colorful cloths of Trixie. All she found were dresses. The horror, she figured a dress would be better than the frilly prissy outfit she was in now. She pulled out the only descent one it was black short and low cut in the front. It would have to do, she went into the bathroom Remy was about to follow her in when the door was slammed abruptly in his face.  
  
"Playin hard t get dat okay Remy like a challenge"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and continues to get dressed. She ran a brush through her hair until it shined, and walked out the bathroom door. Remy almost fell out of his chair, his mouth was wide open his eyes diverted to the upper half and wandering (you know what I mean)  
  
"ya can stop droolin, what ya nevah seen a girl in a dress before"  
  
"non, jus not one as pretty as y"  
  
Rogue turned her back so she could blush.  
  
*ya cant let this swap rat melt your heart you're the ice queen remember* Remy came up behind her, his arm slithered around her waist.  
  
"thinking about moi"  
  
"don't flatter yah self"  
  
"but my dear I do it all the time"  
  
"yah full of your self"  
  
"and y jus noticed, I thought y were brighter, well guess not"  
  
Rogue turned around and tackled him to the bed. With her short dress she had to constantly pull it down in the back while still trying to fight Remy. But he prevailed he grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
"do y give up"  
  
"no" She struggled underneath him  
  
"y know you're completely at my mercy"  
  
"go t hell" She still struggled under his weight not even noticing Remy's hand.  
  
!YIPE! Rogue squeaked as Remy's hand pinched her butt  
  
"do y yield now"  
  
"ya do that one more time and ah'll yip ya hand off"  
  
"wha this" He did it again but it was the leverage Rogue needed she shoved him off her and tackled him to where she was pinning his legs with her knees and hi hands with hers.  
  
"do y yield"  
  
"non" Remy bent his head up and captured her lips. A hot blush spread across her face.  
  
*no not that keep the redness away must not look at beautiful eyes just slap him* But she couldn't her body would not allow it wanted to kiss him back so it did and she was lost in his eyes his beautiful red eyes.  
  
!Ahem!  
  
Rogue was brought out of her trance by a voice.  
  
"yes Trixie"  
  
"Remy you dog always getting the girl"  
  
Rogue realized their positions and got off him much to his dismay.  
  
"Trixie we didn't how can you think"  
  
"I know I'm jus teasin y, anyway you need some cloths mon ami, and I am going t help y get some"  
  
"um that's okay really" Rogue had to think of an excuse fast or else face the dreaded horrors of shopping.  
  
"nonsense, y need some cloths chere"  
  
"your absolutely right which is why your coming with us"  
  
Now Remy started to back away.  
  
"you two are both impossible it's just shopping"  
  
"shopping is what strikes fear in the hearts of the children everywhere, shopping is a plague and must be eliminated."  
  
Rogue catching on continued  
  
"ah went shopping and look at mah now" Rogue did a mock faint Remy caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
'these are the side affects of shopping so don't do it"  
  
'y two puh leeze" Trixie grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her out the door literally. Rogue grabbed hold of Remy's duster.  
  
"Ahm not goin down alone" 


	8. Running

Chapter 7 Running  
  
Remy sat there dumbfounded his beauty had just jumped out the window, she said something about..  
  
*merde she thinks I raped her; of course I fell asleep next to her. She must have been to scared to realize we were both wearing cloths*  
  
Remy lifted him self out of bed and raced out the door into the kitchen.  
  
"d fille is gone"  
  
"where?"  
  
"don know she jus jumped out d window"  
  
"we have t find her dis is a dangerous place for a young fille, Fred probably already has her"  
  
"dat d slut collector non?"  
  
"oui, we need t go get her"  
  
"Merci Hector"  
  
"no problem" The two boys ran out the door and headed towards the heart of the French quarter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked through the streets pretty sure Remy had not followed her, strangely her arms felt better and her legs her whole body felt great she was filled with energy.  
  
"yo girl"  
  
"wha"  
  
"y need some help?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I know d' perfect place, come wit me"  
  
"ah do need help but"  
  
"it jus' a job"  
  
"well okay"  
  
The man led her to a boarding house looking thing.  
  
"wha is this place"  
  
"a little joint I like to call a Brothel"  
  
"wait ah said a job"  
  
He hit her over the head hard knocking her out. She fell into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"der it is"  
  
"lets go"  
  
"wait a minute lover boy y go in dere in a hurry he shoot y down wit down no thought"  
  
"but"  
  
"I'll git her"  
  
Hector walked into the old building with confidence and grace.  
  
"hey Fred"  
  
"ah Hector how it be"  
  
"fine looking for a fille we lost got anything new?"  
  
"of course"  
  
He clapped his hands and two of his brutes brought a beaten young girl out into the room. They threw her o the ground and stripped her of her cloths.  
  
"don know her name, but she not a virgin"  
  
"look at the nice man and standup" The girl ignored him  
  
"do as I say you stupid bitch" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up Hector saw her face and recognized her as the girl Remy brought in.  
  
"see great body" Fred's hand moved towards her she slapped it away before it made contact, only to be backhanded.  
  
"you don't want this one she to resilient" he snapped his fingers and his brutes were at his side again.  
  
"see if you can knock some sense into this one" The brutes took Rogue off to a room hector grimaced as her heard her cries of pain as they beat her.  
  
"she seems fine"  
  
"she's not for sale"  
  
"I only want that one"  
  
"she will not obey you besides I love to break them" an evil grin appeared on his face. Hector knew he was not getting very far with this sick twisted son of a bitch.  
  
"I can break her besides I will pay a high price"  
  
Fed clapped his hands and the brutes brought a bloodier Rogue out.  
  
"we will see, how high a price"  
  
"very high"  
  
Rogue began to scream she was not a goddamned piece of property to be sold. Fred put a hand over her mouth to silence her but she bit down on his hand tasting blood in her mouth. He pulled his hand away quickly holding his finger. Rogue spit out the blood and glared at him. The two brutes came over to him ready for in instructions.  
  
"excuse them she needs to be taught a lesson" The brutes took out clubs and were about to break her arm when Remy burst into the room apparently he was fed up. He grabbed Rogue and ran out the door. Hector close on his heels. Rogue struggled in Remy's arms. She finally kicked him in the knee causing him to fall and drop her. She got up and started to run, she ran and ran but Remy was still catching up. Everyone was staring at her; after all she was naked and running down the street. She made a sharp turn as to loose them but it was a dead end, they were closing in fast she had to get past that ting but there was no way out she would be captured again and used to their hearts content or until she died. No she stood there defiant till the end she would NOT die on her knees. Remy and his friend came into view.  
  
"chere we don want t' hurt y'" They kept walking closer. She picked up a broken bottle.  
  
"no more pain" She plunged the sharp end into her chest and collapsed. She closed her eyes welcoming the darkness.  
  
"chere"  
  
"let mah die in peace" She felt the bottle being pulled from her chest the blood flowing fresh from the wound. She heard cloth ripping; they were trying to save her.  
  
*no jus let mah alone*  
  
she groped for the bottle; she would kill herself before she was violated again. A hand grabbed hers, as she was about to stab herself again. She tried to get away but was too weak from blood loss. She felt herself being lifted off the ground but she did not mind death would claim her soon and she would be free.  
  
"chere what have y ' done"  
  
Rogue receded to the back of her mind where she would escape the horrors of life.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was once again back in the bed and Remy sitting next to her; Shamana had healed her wounds, but she would not wake up.  
  
"oh chere Remy never meant to hurt y"  
  
Rogue heard his voice but ignored, but her curiosity got the best of her and she listened.  
  
"I feel connected to y', I have never felt like this bout anyone before" He ran a hand through his hair  
  
"I was always called the king of hearts but I never really found my queen but now I tink I might have found my queen of hearts" He sat back in his chair obviously he wanted to say more but could not make the words.  
  
"y' know I din rape y' dats dishonoring a fille any fille an I was taught better, jus' Please wake up jus' wake up"  
  
His eyes started to blur as tears came down his face  
  
"I feel responsible somehow dis is my fault, even though I jus met y' I" he paused "I tink"  
  
*ya think what boy spit it out*  
  
As if on command  
  
"I tink I'm in love with y', der I said it dats over finally I would never hurt y' chere" his hand cupped her cheek  
  
"I would never hurt y"  
  
*he loves mah, mah the untouchable, mah*  
  
Rogue drifted back into consciousness, the color returning to her skin. Remy's head was bowed as he wept silently.  
  
"nnnnnnn, hi swamp rat" Remy's head shot up the tears drying instantly.  
  
"chere" He engulfed her in a hug, which she returned.  
  
"Remy ah"  
  
"shhh jus' kiss Remy"  
  
"wha ya moron"  
  
She shoved him off her.  
  
'ah may be better arggggggg ya perv"  
  
"love y' too"  
  
"shut up ah hate ya"  
  
"no y' don y' love Remy"  
  
"yah infuriating"  
  
"isn't it great"  
  
"get away from mah" she slapped him across the face in a playful manner and walked to the door. Remy was up and at the door opening it for her.  
  
"Mademoiselle"  
  
"go t hell" she strode out the door and headed for the front door.  
  
"y' sure y' want t', stay for breakfast"  
  
"yes do stay"  
  
A girl about Remy's age walked up behind her, and pushed her into the kitchen really not giving her a choice. It was alive with life a women in about her mid forties was cooking and yelling at two men to eat slowly, but they were ignoring her and wolfing down the food. Children ran around chasing a black puppy with a shoe in its mouth. A girl about Rogue's age was talking to a girl a little older than her, the older one apparently not listening she was just nodding her head. A thirteen-year-old girl with chin length brown hair was sitting in a chair zoning out she had on heavy dark makeup obviously rebelling against her parents. No one even realized they were there.  
  
"everyone meet Remy's new girl"  
  
"wait I'm not"  
  
'its good to see Remy with someone decent not some teenage bimbo who thinks she's the queen of Sheba" the woman who was cooking said. "by the way I'm Marianna Lynette or Tante Maria"  
  
Everyone introduced them selves to her, the girl who pushed her in was Trixie, Hectors wife, she was the one who lent Rogue some cloth. The girl who was Rogue's age was Amanda; the older one who was not listening was Shelly. One of the men the one who apparently saved her was Remy's brother Hector; she still had her doubts about him. The thirteen year old was Mercy she was Remy's little sister, the other man left abruptly as her presence became known. Rogue was ushered to the table and practically force-fed breakfast. She finally excused her self and went up to the room she was in earlier.  
  
*what a beautiful view* Walking out onto the balcony she gasped at the breath taking beauty of the entire French quarter.  
  
"it beautiful non?"  
  
"yeah its laid out perfectly like a picture taken a long time ago"  
  
"I was talking about y and you are laid out perfectly I would be happy to show you where"  
  
He moved closer to her. Her hand came swiftly and painfully on Remy's cheek.  
  
"ya stupid moron perfect moment ruined by your moronic hormones"  
  
Remy burst out laughing  
  
"ya think that's funny" She swung her fist at him but he caught it mid air and used it to pull her in close to him  
  
"y cute when y mad" He closed the space between their mouths. Her knee came up instinctively he fell over in pain.  
  
"not that mad" he wheezed  
  
She walked right past him and into the room with out even a care. She searched through the drawers to find something to where other then the over colorful cloths of Trixie. All she found were dresses. The horror, she figured a dress would be better than the frilly prissy outfit she was in now. She pulled out the only descent one it was black short and low cut in the front. It would have to do, she went into the bathroom Remy was about to follow her in when the door was slammed abruptly in his face.  
  
"Playin hard t get dat okay Remy like a challenge"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and continues to get dressed. She ran a brush through her hair until it shined, and walked out the bathroom door. Remy almost fell out of his chair, his mouth was wide open his eyes diverted to the upper half and wandering (you know what I mean)  
  
"ya can stop droolin, what ya nevah seen a girl in a dress before"  
  
"non, jus not one as pretty as y"  
  
Rogue turned her back so she could blush.  
  
*ya cant let this swap rat melt your heart you're the ice queen remember* Remy came up behind her, his arm slithered around her waist.  
  
"thinking about moi"  
  
"don't flatter yah self"  
  
"but my dear I do it all the time"  
  
"yah full of your self"  
  
"and y jus noticed, I thought y were brighter, well guess not"  
  
Rogue turned around and tackled him to the bed. With her short dress she had to constantly pull it down in the back while still trying to fight Remy. But he prevailed he grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
"do y give up"  
  
"no" She struggled underneath him  
  
"y know you're completely at my mercy"  
  
"go t hell" She still struggled under his weight not even noticing Remy's hand.  
  
!YIPE! Rogue squeaked as Remy's hand pinched her butt  
  
"do y yield now"  
  
"ya do that one more time and ah'll yip ya hand off"  
  
"wha this" He did it again but it was the leverage Rogue needed she shoved him off her and tackled him to where she was pinning his legs with her knees and hi hands with hers.  
  
"do y yield"  
  
"non" Remy bent his head up and captured her lips. A hot blush spread across her face.  
  
*no not that keep the redness away must not look at beautiful eyes just slap him* But she couldn't her body would not allow it wanted to kiss him back so it did and she was lost in his eyes his beautiful red eyes.  
  
!Ahem!  
  
Rogue was brought out of her trance by a voice.  
  
"yes Trixie"  
  
"Remy you dog always getting the girl"  
  
Rogue realized their positions and got off him much to his dismay.  
  
"Trixie we didn't how can you think"  
  
"I know I'm jus teasin y, anyway you need some cloths mon ami, and I am going t help y get some"  
  
"um that's okay really" Rogue had to think of an excuse fast or else face the dreaded horrors of shopping.  
  
"nonsense, y need some cloths chere"  
  
"your absolutely right which is why your coming with us"  
  
Now Remy started to back away.  
  
"you two are both impossible it's just shopping"  
  
"shopping is what strikes fear in the hearts of the children everywhere, shopping is a plague and must be eliminated."  
  
Rogue catching on continued  
  
"ah went shopping and look at mah now" Rogue did a mock faint Remy caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
'these are the side affects of shopping so don't do it"  
  
'y two puh leeze" Trixie grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her out the door literally. Rogue grabbed hold of Remy's duster.  
  
"Ahm not goin down alone" 


	9. More Notety Goodness

Hey People I know I know I have not updated but lazyness has prevailed but I will try to post as many chapters as I can for I'am free of all the torment my godamned boyfriend boyfriend has put me through YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I am on cofeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Okay bye bye oh and by the way the hottest x-men ever is not gonna be in the movie those bastards they did not put Remy in the next movie I hate them hate them hate them there okay now bye 


	10. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men evo or otherwise so do NOT sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 Shopping  
  
Remy tried to escape but Rogue had a death grip on his duster. Trixie dragged the griping people out of the door and shoved them into the waiting limo, Remy landing right in Rogue's lap.  
  
"get off mah swamp rat" Remy turned over onto his back.  
  
"I don' know chere it a pretty good view from down here"  
  
"ya disgust mah" she shoved a hysterical Remy off her lap her rolled away on to the floor of the moving vehicle. Trixie was sitting on the other side almost in tears. Rogue moved to sit next to Trixie, stepping over Remy, he caught her leg and pulled her down on top of him. She tried to get up but his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her there.  
  
"let mah go swamp rat"  
  
"why" their faces were so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, she stayed silent basking in the closeness. When she did not answer Remy leaned up and locked her lips in his.  
  
!SLAP!  
  
Remy was clutching his cheek as she stood up and walked over to Trixie fuming mad on the out side. But in side her stomach was doing flips her lips ached for his sweet touch.  
  
"y had it comin Remy"  
  
"shut up Trix"  
The car finally stopped and Remy's cheek was still red from Rogue's slap.  
  
"here we are Rogue, Pakarde don belle (A/N don't ask on;y thing I could come up with) the best clothing store in New Orleans"  
  
Rogue stepped out of the limo followed by Trixie and finally Remy. She felt Remy's arm encircle her waist, she resisted the urge to kick his ass to high heaven because she was comfortable and comforted. They walked into the store; it was PINK she looked around there was a whole section of pink. She almost threw up from all the brightness.  
  
*need black going to go in sane to much color*  
  
"aww merde too much pink and TRIXIE!!"  
  
Trixie was looking at a pink frilly blouse (A/N *shudder*)  
  
"oui?"  
  
"what are you holding?"  
  
"isn't it cute it would look perfect on you Rogue"  
  
Rogue snapped out of her 'too much color" trance and took off in the other direction.  
  
"Rogue come on"  
  
"ah don't do pink"  
  
"oh really" Trixie had an evil grin on her face. "but you look soooooo good in it, it brings out your eyes" she held a blouse up to Rogue who shrunk away in utter fear of the clothing. Remy was leaning against the wall smirking at the display when he was hit in the head with a shoe.  
  
"so ya think thas is funny"  
  
"well actually oui"  
  
he was hit again  
  
"oww stop hittin on Remy"  
  
"ah'll hit ya all I want"  
  
'really where"  
  
Rogue stared at him with complete disgust.  
  
"ya sick"  
  
"all in a days work"  
  
Rogue was about to retort when Trixie dragged her over to the cloths.  
  
"come on you can flirt later"  
  
'Remy ah swear ah will kill ya"  
  
'can't wait"  
  
Rogue disappeared behind a rack of cloths he heard shrieking and saw Rogue running from the cloths jungle.  
  
"Chere what wrong?"  
  
"Trixie's gone mad we have to get out of here before"  
  
Trixie stepped out of the jungle holding a piece of lace the Remy faintly recognized as underwear.  
  
"oh great now y' gon' make Remy look at underware, he only want to see dem if dey on a fille"  
  
"ya are such a perv"  
  
Rogue slapped him upside the head  
  
"thanks now can we please leave this is embarrassing I'm a guy"  
  
Rogue jumped at the chance to humiliate him further.  
  
"but ya know ya'll love it" she smirked at him  
  
"oui Remy hate d' cloths but d' company is tres bien"  
  
Rogue fought back a blush  
  
"ya know ya really getting on mah nerves"  
  
"that's why y' love dis ol' swamp rat"  
  
Trixie burst into their conversation carrying tons of cloths.  
  
"sorry but you can continue this lovers spat some other time we have to get home soon"  
  
"whatevah"  
  
Trixie began pilling cloths in Remy's arms, a lot of jeans and mostly dark tops but Rogue could have sworn she saw some pink. When Remy could carry no more Trixie piled Rogue's arms full of cloths. They finally reached the register and left the store, Remy was loaded down with six bags full of cloths.  
  
"ya know Trixie ah really don't need thas many cloths"  
  
"who cares it gives me an excuse to spend Henry's money"  
  
"ya are a strange one"  
  
"I know now onto the shoes"  
  
Rogue groaned this was going to be a long day.  
When they got back to the mansion Remy was about to collapse under the weight of all the bags, but he insisted. Trixie tried to help Remy but he wanted to do it by himself.  
  
"Remy jus' let moi help y'"  
  
"non chere Remy gon' do it himself"  
  
After he almost fell down the stairs the girls just took the bags from him well some of them. They got to the room and unpacked.  
  
"I have t' go do some things so I'll leave y' two alone"  
  
She winked at Rogue and walked out leaving a nervous Rogue and a sexy son of a bitch Cajun.  
  
"ah am tired" she laid down on the bed next to Remy.  
  
"same here, dat Trixie, she a torture specialist"  
  
"ah know" Rogue turned around to be face to face with Remy, she stared deep into his demon eyes, her cheeks beat red.  
  
"ya eyes ah pretty"  
  
*wha did ah just say ah mah gawd that is so gay he is probably gonna start luaghing*  
  
"and y' boobs are big"  
  
! SLAP!  
  
Remy was holding his face as he watched Rogue leave. She spun around.  
  
"if it wasn't fah thas damn collar ya would have been on the ground began fah ya life"  
  
"god bless d' collar den"  
  
Rogue glared at him.  
  
"your really asking for it"  
  
"I know why don't y' give it t' Remy"  
  
"ya sick bastard"  
  
She moved to slap him again but he moved out of the way and caught her wrist. One little tug and she was on top of him again. She squirmed around trying to get free.  
  
"Remy ah'll kill ya"  
  
"damn"  
  
"wha?"  
  
"y' boobs are big"  
  
she slap him again and walked out the door. He lay there laughing until he heard his name being called from the dining room.  
A/N okay done with that chapter took me a while but it is done so quit nagging me please now if you would press the little button down there and REVIEW please. Thank you gracias and all the crap. 


	11. Dinner, Dancing, and SLEEP

Hi sup yeah okay thank you to Rogue star who is a dedicated reader she has even read my other story she is cool thank you Rogue star the reviews are loved  
  
Disclaimer: don't own x-men  
  
Chapter 9 Dinner, Dancing, and SLEEP!  
  
* it was the perfect moment and he ruined it he could have said anything well not anything but arrrrrrrggggggg he infuriates mah, ah swear one o theses days ah will kill him, and to think I'm argggggggggggg*  
  
Rogue stalked down the halls on her way to the dining room Remy close on her heels.  
  
* damn she slap hard,* Remy rubbed his throbbing cheek. *and to think she was willing to kiss Remy when hormones took over but it was funny to see her reaction, and the view from behind is perfect*  
  
Remy bent down a little bit to try to see up her dress when he ran into a wall.  
  
"owww"  
  
"that's why ya watch where ya goin"  
  
Remy got up in a daze and walked into the dining room after Rogue only to be slapped again.  
  
"what is dis national slap Remy day"  
  
"it should be" Came Rogue's reply Remy just glared at her, when Tante Marie got into his line of vision.  
  
"Remy LeBeau I saw y' tryin t' look up dat girl's dress you sick perv now apologize"  
  
Remy went completely scarlet, Rogue burst out laughing and everyone joined in to torment poor Remy.  
  
"I mean now boy" Remy walked over to Rogue took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Remy sorry chere"  
  
his voice was so sincere her heart was doing summersaults but she kept it hidden.  
  
"but ya face was priceless when ya tante was scoldin ya priceless"  
  
chere Remy tryin t' apologize, but maybe he not doin it right"  
  
In one swift movement he picked Rogue up and held her in his arms locking his lips with hers, and again he was slaped.  
  
"Remy dats not how y' apologize t' d' filles, but she needs to eat so we will continue this later"  
  
Rogue was blushing uncontrollably and Remy was just smirking.  
  
"now Rogue my dear y' must be famished after d' long trip, an I bet Remy din feed y' while y' were out"  
  
"thank ya"  
  
They all went to the table and sat down, and the meal began. Rogue was caught up in a conversation with Trixie and Amanda she was clearly not listening just nodding her head. Remy caught her hand and stroked the fingers; she blushed slightly before pulling away. During dinner he did everything he could to 'accidentally' touch her. She was getting rather irritated, after dinner there was dancing, before Remy could ask her Hector had taken her away. He sat there sulking until he got up and walked right over to them.  
  
"may Remy cut in, merci" as they danced to the music they talked not really concentrating on the music just dancing.  
  
"bonjour beautiful"  
  
"hi swamp rat"  
  
"y' very beautiful tonight"  
  
"merci"  
  
"y' speak French"  
  
"a little"  
  
"well then" he leaned in and whispered so only she could hear "voulez vous couches avec moi?" Rogue immediately stopped and slapped him across the face which left him laughing in hysterics until all the women came up and slapped him they did not hear what he said but they saw a fuming Rogue and a hysteric Remy so they got the basic jest. This got the men started on a fit of laughter. Rogue was sitting down laughing at Remy who was holding the back of his head, when a man came up to her.  
  
"bonjour chere will y' dance wit moi?"  
  
"of couse" he led her out onto the dance floor as a waltz started.  
  
"my dear I'm am Fredrick LeBeau, Remy's father"  
  
"bonjour misour"  
  
"I don want y' seeing my son anymore" Rogue was taken aback by his words.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you see my son is already marrying another girl and you just get in the way and now that he is back you have no more use, his heart is hers not yours, and if y' do not leave I will see to it that y' will be eliminated permanently, have a nice night"  
  
at that he left Rogue to her thoughts.  
  
*Remy's already marrying someone that means he was just stringing me along the whole time like some whore or one night stand, and to think ah thought he cared about mah and ah was actually fallin fah him that bastard*  
  
She stalked up to her room to pack tears streaming down her face.  
  
*ah thought jus once that mah curse might be broken that some one ah cared fah would not hurt mah, but ah was wrong*  
  
Rogue finished packing and walked out of her room no she couldn't call something that was his hers so the room and to the door she turned the knob.  
  
"chere?"  
  
*damn ah din want ta explode okah keep tha tears in jus punch him and begone*  
  
but when she turned around and looked into those eyes she melted.  
  
"chere where are y' goin"  
  
"away from yah" she chocked through sobs.  
  
'what did Remy do now" he sighted  
  
She whirled around.  
  
"how dare ya, tha one person ah thought ah could trust or maybe even no ya not even worth that, from tha beginin ya lied ah not only believed ya ah arggggg" she ran out the door her hurt exploding into a mass of tears that went streaming down her face. She hopped on a motorcycle and sped off.  
  
"wait chere"  
  
Remy hopped on another motorcycle and took off after her  
  
*merde, an Remy thought we be getting close, what is d' fille's proble*  
  
he increased his speed but so did she she finally did loose him or so she thought, he was following far enough behind where she could not see him but he could see her. She finally stopped in an alley.  
  
*course d' fille got no money*  
  
Remy followed silently followed her into the alley way, he slipped behind her and grabbed her around the waist and clamped a firm hand over her mouth.  
  
"Remy got questions an he want answers" he took his hand away from her mouth but kept his grip on her waist.  
  
"lakh ya don know"  
  
"he don"  
  
"ya dad told mah ya were already marryin someone an yah heart was hers."  
  
"oh he means Bella"  
  
"Bella so that's the sluts name" she tried to get away but his grip was strong.  
  
"Bella is d' daughter of d' assassins chief, y see Remy part o d' t'ieves . We were betrothed at birth as a peace treaty. Remy has tried t' get out of it many time"  
  
"but ya father said"  
  
"he lied" Remy held her face and wiped away the tears.  
  
"only one person has Remys heart an dats y' chere"  
  
"Remy ah"  
  
he did not wait for a reply he just lent in and kissed her she opened her mouth and let his tongue in, they kissed feverishly in an alley way.  
  
"we should get a hotel room chere"  
  
"ya tryin ta screw mah already"  
  
"oui dat and dere be a cold front comin in"  
  
"sure"  
  
she returned to kissing he picked her up without breaking the kiss. He set on the motorcycle and finally broke the kiss he drove off her arms clutching his waist her face buried in his back.  
  
When Remy pulled into the hotel's parking lot Rogue was asleep snuggled up to him. He picked her up and slung her back over his shoulder walking into the fancy hotel.  
  
"room for 2 please"  
  
"dat will be $20 misour"  
  
"dats Misour LeBeau t' y'"  
  
"misour LeBeau oh let moi get you a better room, tab or"  
  
"tab"  
  
"here is your key I guess you know where it is"  
  
"Merci"  
  
Remy walked up to the room and unlocked the door without waking Rogue. He laid her on the bed put her stuff down. She began to shiver from the loss of warmth. Remy laid down next to her she snuggled up close with her head on his chest. He smiled and fell asleep to the smell of her hair.  
  
A/N  
  
How did you like it I know a little corny but hey it gets better now about the x-men they will come in later so be patient plez read my other story I'm working on getting up the second chapter right now thank you and review please 


	12. Note About the Movie

Just saw movie sooooo good and I was wrong his name is in the movie but you will have to see it just pay attention to detail movie sooooooo good definitely recommend it.  
  
And people please review I'm starting to think my writing is not liked anymore 


	13. Rest

A/N okay I'm updating captured pain first because I love all you dedicated readers like Angie X and isahandof (don't know if I spelled it right) but I love you people thank you for reviewing I am trying really hard to get theses things up but its Taks week and my brain is fried. On with the story, can't wait till Friday gotta see Pyro he really hot in dis movie and there is no Remy well he might be in the background but he has no lines wahhhhhhhhh and they put Rogue with bobby I will make them pay they never had a relationship damn the producer okay bye.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own em  
  
Remy opened his eyes to a blinding light. He shut them again and rolled over forgetting about Rogue next to him. He heard muffled screams and sat up. There was Rogue disheveled and angry.  
  
"ya moron"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"git off mah"  
  
"don y' like Remy on top o d' y' want t' be on top?" He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so she was laying on top of him.  
  
"oh yeah thas is bettah" she drawled sarcastically. She pushed her self up but Remy had a grip on her waist and pulled her back down.  
  
"y' don want t' go now, Remy believe a tank y' is in order non?"  
  
"fah wha?"  
  
"Remy saved y' life"  
  
"whatevah, like ya really saved mah life"  
  
"Remy brought y' t' dis fancy hotel don he git a tank y' fo' dat?" He closed his eyes she pulled away and got up.  
  
"that's wah am makin breakfast"  
  
"but dere be so many oter ways" She silenced him with a slap.  
  
"shut up" She walked into the kitchen the smell of breakfast finally drew Remy out of bed and into the kitchen. He sat there staring at her while she cooked.  
  
*she is sexy in her cooking mood maybe remy should bring her to hotel rooms more often* He smiled at the thought of her and him in a hotel room. Her out of breath for reasons she could not complain about.  
  
"eat up"  
  
"wha oh"  
  
"what do yah mean oh fanh ah'll eat it all"  
  
she reached for his plate he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"it looks delicious chere" they ate in silence except for the occasional slaps Remy would receive when his hand moved to close to her butt. They had finished eating and Rogue headed twards the bathroom Remy followed.  
  
"wha are ya doin in here"  
  
"takin a shower"  
  
"no mah first ah feal filthy kissin ya in tha alleyway was disgusting"  
  
"chere y' wound moi"  
  
"we were surrounded bah trash" she shuddered "ah swear ah heard cockroaches"  
  
"so d' kiss was good" she blushed  
  
"get out"  
  
"why can't we share" Rogue slapped him and literally kicked him out.  
  
"was worth a try"  
  
"got ta hell" Rogue undressed and Remy to curious for his own good opened the door to find Rogue naked stepping into the shower.  
  
"REMY LEBEAU!!" she picked up a soap bottle and threw it at him. With her perfect aim it hit him right in-between the eyes. He staggered back and had the door slammed in his face.  
  
"ya perv" she stepped into and Remy sat back down on the bed and watched some TV.  
Remy took his attention away from the TV to look at Rogue who had called his name from the bathroom.  
  
"oui chere?"  
  
"can ya bring mah an outfit"  
  
"non chere"  
  
"why?"  
  
"cause"  
  
"why?"  
  
"cause" Knowing it was hopeless she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a vary short towel. She bent down to get an out fit. Remy watched in amusement as she tried to keep her towel up. When she stood up Remy's eyes widened the towel had taken to high ground. She tugged on her towel to keep it down she grunted in frustration and walked towards the bathroom. Remy could not help himself he gave her towel a little tug and it all came tumbling down. The towel fell to the floor, Rogue turned bright red and quickly grabbed up her and ran into the bathroom. Remy sat there laughing to tears her face was priceless. He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure but could not stop laughing. He sat up straighter only to be knocked to the ground by a fist in his face.  
  
"thas fah bein a perv" she walked to the door and picked up his keys.  
  
"ahm goin fah a drive and ah have ya credit card bye" Remy's grin instantly faded.  
  
*merde* he raced after her but she was on his cycle and out of the parking lot. He trudged back up to the room and fell asleep to the buzz of the TV.  
  
Rogue walked into the room quietly as to not wake Remy. She slipped her crap into the bag she had brought. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some food she was paking it into the duffel when strong arms clasped her waist.  
  
"planin on leavin chere?"  
  
"yah"  
  
"den Remy come wit y'"  
  
"yah come wit mah ta da x-mansion"  
  
"oui"  
  
"are ya crazy"  
  
"oui"  
  
"fanh but ah warn yaa, ya'll gonna have some healin ta do"  
  
"wha d' y' mean by dat"  
  
"ya'll see" she swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out the door, Remy right on her heels. They walked out the front doors to the cycle. Remy got on and reved the engine, Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
*what is it with guys an bikes gawd ah swear ya would think it was a six year old with a new toy, men* she strapped her bag onto the back and slid onto the cycle made for one. Rogue squirmed around trying to get comfortable, Remy had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"ya enjoyin thas ain't ya"  
  
"oui"  
  
"sick perv" she mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like 'men suck' but maybe not. He brought the kickstand up, roared the engine and took off. Rogue was not situated, she grabbed him around the waist for dear life.  
  
*what is it with guys and impulses ah'll have ta ask kurt when ah get back*  
  
*wonder if Remy turn round and kiss d' fille if he would get slapped* he sat there pondering while he drove on.  
  
*thas is embarrassing we are so close yet it don feel wrong we fit each other lakh well lakh soul mates or something, that's stupid gawd ya be reading to many romance novels Rogue, wonder if he feels the same way*  
  
*damn she is hot nice bod, butt everytin is good and she be huggin moi round d' waist* Remy smiled at his own dirty fasntasies began to form.  
  
*tank god she not a telepath* Remy came to a stop, turned around and kissed Rogue on the lips knowing what was coming next.  
  
!SLAP!  
  
"Remy LeBeau ya stupid horney bastard" she screamed  
  
"no mattah how many times ya kiss mah ahm not sleepin wit ya now quit kissin mah" she slapped him again just to get her point across. By now they had drawn a crowd everyone who heard was starin at Rogue then Remy just starrin.  
  
"and tha rest o ya nosey pricks git back ta ya own buisiness"  
  
Everyone turned around scared of the screaming bitch. Remy had a grin plastered to his face no matter how many times she slapped him the grin would not leave. She finally stopped slaping him and sat back a little.  
  
"drive" He turned around and took off causing Rogue to squeeze him again, he smiled this was the best day in the world the only thing to make it better would be an eventful night.  
  
A/N there next chapter now please review I'm getting really depressed not many people have been reviewing lately. I don't know if it will be worth it to post anymore of course I will for my faithful readers but a review or two would be nice thanks in advance I hope. 


	14. Ahm Back

Disclaimer: don't own evo or x-men I'm not that rich  
  
Chapter 11  
Ahm Back  
  
They pulled up to a huge iron gate; Rogue was the first one off glad to be on solid after driving for so long. She placed her hand on the keypad happy to be home. The gate opened and she walked in Remy right behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist for support; she had been gone so long. They stopped at the door, she turned around and kissed him on the lips, he instantly dropped her bag and had her in a full-fledged kiss.  
When he brought her back up to a standing she was draped around his neck out of breath.  
  
"thank ya" with that she knocked on the door. Kurt was the first to the door, he instantly engulfed Rogue in a hug. "zister"  
  
"hey fuzz ball" he released her and dragged her into the living the living room where everyone was waiting to know what was going on. Remy followed in and stood against the wall. Bobby was the first one up and had her in a hug, when he finally let go her shoulder was wet, he was crying. She was almost knocked down by a hysteric Kitty when she ran up and hugged her. Little Jamie ran up and hugged her refusing to let go.  
  
"no she might leave again" Rogue bent down and pried him from her looking into his eyes.  
  
"sugah ahm not goin anywhah" Jamie's eyes lit up and he hugged her she hugged him back. She was lifted off the ground when Logan hugged her which surprised everyone but Rogue. Logan and her shared a special relationship. Where they could show emotion around one another like a father she never had.  
He finally set her on the ground, she saw pure joy in his eyes. Which was rare for him, but his face reminded her of Sabertooth and what he did. She shivered Logan backed away a little confused. Scott walked up his ruby red glasses hiding his eyes.  
  
"where were you" the first words out his mouth and it sounded so threatening. She was hurt this was the one guy she willingly let in occasionally and it cut deep.  
  
"apparently having fun" Jean walked up behind Scott directing her gaze between Remy and Rogue. It was then that everyone became aware of Remy's presence. Bobby iced up and iced the floor causing Remy to loose his balance and fall. Giving Kurt the chance to over to him to hold his arms behind his back.  
  
"vhat did vou do to mein zister" Remy smirked, bad move Kurt tightened his grip anger searing in his voice.  
  
"vhat did vou do to mein zister"  
  
"enough" Professor X wheeled himself into the room. "kurt release this young man, Rogue care to explain"  
  
"ah" she could not finish how could she explain the torture they put her through the violation. It hurt to much, she had tried so hard to burry those memories and he wanted her to relive that horror. The Professor sensed her distress.  
  
"come with me, the rest of you go back to your business, boy come as well, ms. Munroe" they all followed the Professor into his study.  
  
"Now Rogue will you please tell us what happened" she sat down next to Remy Ororo on her other side.  
  
"ah was walkin home from school since tha othahs ditched mah" she paused and swallowed the lump in her throat Remy gripped her hand.  
  
"when Magneto's goons captured mah and" she could not go on as images of what they did flashed through her mind. She pulled her knees up to her chest sobbing into them.  
  
"would you like me to probe your mind instead" she nodded, he touched her gloved and it all flashed into his mind. The capture, Pyro, Sabertooth, Colosolus, and the pain then there was Remy. He broke contact not wanting to go into personal details. He pieced together a good enough picture, he understood why she was crying what they did to her even made him shiver. He saw the collar around her neck and instantly recognized it. It was a project him and Magnus worked on.  
  
"come here child"  
  
she obeyed he turned her around and typed a series of numbers and the collar popped off. Rogue stared in surprise at the collar in her hands. She was free, free of it all, the torture the touch, she could not touch anymore she was so happy it filled her with remorse. She was not supposed to be happy she hated her powers didn't she?  
  
'professor"  
  
"the collar can be adapted to turn off and on as you like"  
  
he said sensing the turmoil in her mind. She wanted to hug him but it would probably kill him.  
  
"thank ya" she handed the collar over to him.  
  
"it should be done soon but in the mean time I suggest you sleep, you too Mister LeBeau"  
  
"oui sir" the two walked out Rogue staying a safe distance away from him. She led him up the stairs into her room. She had gotten so used to sleeping next to him that she didn't know if she could sleep without him next to her.  
  
"I guess I should find an empty room non?"  
  
"wait"  
  
"oui"  
  
"ya wanna sleep in here" Remy jumped into the bed as Rogue slipped a long sleeved shirt over her head she was already in pants. She lay down next to him. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer she did not mind and fell asleep to his warm breath caressing her cheek.  
  
She startled awake to the sound of someone being slammed against the wall. Her mouth dropped open, seeing Scott holding Remy by the collar up against the wall, Logan, Bobby, and Kurt behind him yelling at Remy who wasn't even listening. He was staring at her with a bemused look on his face. Scott's hands started to glow but he did not even notice he was to busy yelling at Remy. Rogue ripped off her gloves and put her hand on Scott's face draining him, instantly he fainted his memories flooded over her but she gained control. Remy fell to the floor.  
  
"anyone else" she looked at the remaining holding her hand up menacingly. They all stepped back except for Logan.  
  
"stripes we found gumbo asleep next to ya looking a bit to cozy"  
  
"ah know" she slipped her glove back on.  
  
"and you allowed that"  
  
"yes"  
  
"VHAT!"  
  
"are you insane you know the next step all your doing is encouraging him to.. to.."  
  
"what Bobby touch mah" the words sliced through her but she kept her face straight.  
  
"he is tha onlah one who is not afraid ta touch tha untouchable none o ya'll evah tried he did he actually tried" she was crying at this point. Remy slipped an arm around her waist when Scott suddenly pulled him down from behind. They rolled around trying to kill each other.  
  
"how nghhhh dare you"  
  
"fo' what"  
  
"after what shes been through" Rogue threw Remy back he hit the bed as she held Scott up in an awesome display of power.  
  
"what did ya say"  
  
"after what shes been through"  
  
"who told ya" she tightened her grip.  
  
"Jean after she read your mind" she dropped him to the ground and sped out of the room with quicksilver's speed, not realizing what she was doing. She threw jeans door open and threw the red head into the wall with the girls own telekinesis.  
  
"what da hell gave ya tha right ta read mah mind ya stupid bitch" Ororo hearing the disturbance rushed in and tried to pull Rogue off Jean but was thrown back by telekinesis. Rogue punched Jean in the mouth.  
  
"answah mah" she screamed a grin appeared on Jeans face.  
  
"I knew it, I knew you would snap sometime you just needed a little push and you brought it right to me when you came back, now there is no way the professor will let you stay here with your violent tendencies' Rogue let her up and backed away in horror she was right. "no" Jean burst out laughing. "NO" Rogue closed her eyes as they overflowed with tears the telekinesis taking over as everything in the room was thrown into a spiraling pillar that Rogue floated up into the items swirling around her. She opened her eyes they were glowing red her face expressionless.  
  
"Jean Grey you will pay" she said in a demonic echoy voice. She sprouted wings and flew out of the window off into the horizon. Jean laughed manically she had won and Rogue was gone forever. Just then Remy burst into the room, seeing jean laughing at the window. He raced over to her and threw her up against the wall.  
  
"wha did y' do"  
  
"nothing" Jean said innocently then she leaned in and kissed Remy on the lips. She would take everything Rogue had including her boyfriend.  
  
A/N: yeah cliffhanger okay thank you all for reviewing and don't worry it gets worse okay bye bye bye now oh man my cheeks hurt my blood hurts SUGAR ok bye bye and REVIEW PLEASE. 


	15. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Remy I wish I did but sadly I do not oh yeah I  
don't own the x-men either or the brotherhood oh the list goes on.  
  
Chapter 12  
Family  
  
Remy shoved Jean away.  
  
"y' stupid bitch" he left the room and ran out the door jumped on his motorcycle and took off to the one place he figured she would go.  
  
Rogue flew through the sky and landed on the doorstep of a ratty old house. A boy answered the door she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Rogue?" she looked up at him her eyes back to normal but she was still crying. He wings disappeared as she passed out in his arms.  
  
*dat stupid bitch who she tink she is she will die one day one o deese days* Remy kept driving his speed increasing.  
  
Lance stood there a passed out Rogue in his arms. He picked her up and took her to her old room. Pietro, Fred and todd watched as he passed by their old sister in his arms. They followed him up the stairs. He laid her on her bed and left her in peace.  
  
"do NOT disturb her and don't let anyone near her understand" everyone nodded their head.  
  
Remy drove up to an old looking house and jumped off his bike. He barged into the house without even knocking. He grabbed Pietro by the collar and held him up against the wall.  
  
"where d' girl"  
  
"idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout"  
  
"yes y' do now tall moi" Remy's eyes glowed something dangerous.  
  
"upinherroompleasedon'tkillme" Remy dropped Pietro and headed to the stairs only to be knocked to the ground by a tremor. He charged a card and threw it at Lance's feet it blew up, when the smoke cleared Remy was gone up the stairs. Lance's completely pissed charged up the stairs followed by an equally pissed Todd and Fred.  
  
Remy checked all the doors until he came to the last one he opened it and saw his beautiful angel laying there surrounded by red and black pillows. He ran to her side and picked her up.  
  
"your taking her anywhere"  
  
"go away" He cradled Rogue in his arms making sure she was not hurt.  
  
"put her down yo" Remy ignored them starting intently at her beautiful face she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping Remy never wanted to wake her.  
  
"we said put her down" the room started to shake. Remy laid Rogue on the bed and charged a card. He was about to throw it when something grabbed his hand. He turned around to see Rogue starring up at him with her piercing green eyes.  
  
"don't" he immediately un charged the card and was at her side.  
  
"y' okay" he looked up and down her body checking for any injuries he might have missed. He clasped his gloved hand around her bare one.  
  
"yah" the BOM stared in disbelief, their sister the goth girl with the attitude of you get near me you die, was okay with someone being that close to her and him of all people. Freddy looked away blushing.  
  
"guys I think we should leave these two alone" he said not really a request as he pulled Lance and Todd downstairs.  
  
"Remy how did ya find mah"  
  
"moi heart" Rogues heart beat faster *damn hes good at this*, she wanted to throw herself at him then and there but she would probably kill him with even a kiss. She scooted back an arms length away  
  
"chere'  
  
"yah"  
  
"y' know Remy not gonna hurt y'"  
  
"ah know but ah don't know if ah wont hurt ya"  
  
"d' collar it be ready"  
  
"that's good to bad we don't live there anymore since ah attacked jean thah will nevah give it ta mah"  
  
"who said we gonna ask fo' it"  
  
"ya would risk tha fah mah"  
  
"oui" Rogue sat up and hugged him.  
  
"thank ya" Remy returned the hug squeezing her to his body.  
  
"I gotta go don want t' keep d' prof waitin"  
  
"but" he silenced her with a finger and lightly kissed her on the cheek to where he was not drained enough to pass out. Rogue followed him holding his gloved hand in hers. How she wanted to be able to just hold his hand his bare hand with out some clunky jewelry.  
  
"can ya pick up some o mah cloths and makeup"  
  
"oui" they walked down the stairs, he gave her hand one final squeeze before they separated. Remy walked out the door and Rogue sat down next to Lance.  
  
"whats on"  
  
"nothing, Rogue?"  
  
"yeah sugah"  
  
"what happened"  
  
"long story ask Pietro he might be ablah ta clarifah some thangs"  
  
"but"  
  
"ask him" not wanting to talk about it she sent him to ask Pietro who was in his room pacing nervously.  
  
"Pietro" he jumped and looked at Lance  
  
"canihelpyou"  
  
"what did you do to Rogue?" Pietro knew this was coming that's why he hid in his room trying to come up with a good escape plan he started to wring his hands.  
  
"well you see my father my father made me help the acolytes capture her and take her to asteroid M"  
  
"that all you know"  
  
"no he knows a lot more" Rogue stood in the doorway hatred in her eyes how could he have done that to her they used to be like brother and sister heck even a little more then that and he helped them, helped them do that to her.  
  
"Pietro?" Lance's voice hardened  
  
"okay, okay she was taken up there as their plaything and well they played" Rogue looked at the ground remembering all the pain, she ran up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"I'll deal with you later" Lance growled Pietro took off out the door. Todd popped his head out of his room  
  
"whats happenin yo?"  
  
"nothing" Lance went into Rogue's room he saw her crying on her bed and picked her trembling form up careful not to make skin contact. Lance was like her older brother always there to protect and comfort her. He rocked her back and forth.  
  
"shhhhh its okay now its over I promise I'll protect you , I promise" she buried her head in his shirt.  
  
"it hurt Lance"  
  
"its okay"  
  
"ah finallah could touch and it hurt it hurt so much" she burst into tears again and cried her self to sleep. Lance laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"night sis" he walked into his room and laid down but sleep did not come. *how could I not have been there I'm always supposed to be there for her and I slipped up and look what happened. How could Pietro do that to her they were so close heck he even passed out trying to kiss her* Lance smiled at the memory *but now its all messed up and what of this Cajun moron who does he think he is should I trust him Rogue does but of course she trusted Pietro* Sleep finally claimed him as he closed his eyes.  
  
Remy parked his bike in front of the mansion and scaled the wall. He crept into the mansion his thief training kicking in he kept to the shadows. He snuck in to the professor's study and snatched the bracelet. He left the room yellow eyes following his every movement. Remy snuck into Rogues room careful not to wake her roommate. By now he knew someone was following him but he kept going might as well make it convincing. He grabbed the duffel she still had not unpacked yet, he rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a frilly piece of lace that some people would call underwear. He grinned thinking of all the fun he would have with this. He gave one last look and walked onto the balcony, *merde fo'got d' makeup oh well don know why she wear dat shit anyways* he climbed down the tree that was in jumping distance. When he was at the bottom he stopped reached up and pulled a startled little fuzz ball out of the tree.  
  
"how long y' been following moi homme"  
  
"since de professor's study vas I zat obvious"  
  
"yeah"  
  
'like you people can't keep it down can you" Remy looked over as kitty phased through the wall still in her PJs.  
  
"like here give these to her and tell her I will like try to see her" Kitty handed Remy some cd's before she phased back up to her room.  
  
"so vhere is mein zizster"  
  
"safe"  
  
"brotherhood"  
  
"oui"  
  
"grab hold I'll take us dere"  
  
"I have a bike"  
  
BAMF Remy grabbed his bike  
  
BAMF  
  
They were I the old house.  
  
"let moi put m' bike away"  
  
BAMF They were in the garage, Remy let go of the bike.  
  
BAMF They were on Rogue's balcony. Remy walked right in to see Rogue watching him.  
  
"hi"  
  
"bonjour" Remy grabbed her hand and lightly kissed he bare knuckles.  
  
"zister"  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"Remy" Remy said mocking them she glared at him. She went up to Kurt and hugged him.  
  
"zo vour zafe"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good but if vou ever need me call' with that Kurt teleported out of the room.  
  
"I come bearin gifts mi amore" Remy pulled out the bracelet, he placed it on her wrist. It was silver with two blue stripes going around. She ran her fingers along the lines the bracelet glowed then dimmed.  
  
"ah guess tha was tha on button" she reached a trembling hand to Remy's cheek, they made contact nothing happened. She leaned up and kissed him he leaned forward causing her to fall back on the bed their lips still intertwined.  
  
"chere"  
  
"yes"  
  
"will you marry me" the question nearly knocked her out of bed of course Remy was on top of her.  
  
"what?"  
  
"will y' marry me"  
  
*marriage, oh mah gawd* she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was 18 making her legally old enough but what was she going to say. She had to say some thing, for that moment her heart did the talking.  
  
"yes" Remy leaned in for another kiss she accepted. He slipped something on her finger she broke the kiss and admired it. It was a beautiful ring with a gold band with a diamond shaped emerald. She returned to kissing him with even more passion than before sending them spiraling into pure bliss. She finally broke the kiss to catch her breath, she rested against the pillow he laid down next to her.  
  
"Remy"  
  
"oui"  
  
"ah love ya"  
  
"I love y' to m' belle"  
  
"so what do we do now"  
  
"I could tink oa couple o tings"  
  
"good naght"  
  
"but"  
  
"good naght swamp rat" she turned over and closed her eyes Remy gave up and fell asleep with his arm around her waist. Then they fell asleep the air ringing with love.  
  
A/N: hello people how are you great any ways new chapter finally would have put it up yesterday but our mouse went on the fritz but its up now probably gonna update in about a week but I'm not making any promises.  
  
PEOPLE READ ROGUE STAR'S STORY ITS REALLY GOOD AND SEVENSUNNINGDALE HAS THE SEQUEL TO GIDDY UP YEAH  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
wink() : yeah another jean hater yeah don't worry I have plenty in store for little miss bitch *laughs evilly*  
  
lil' old me(): yes she is a bitch  
  
X-Girl: yes don't worry there is plenty in store for miss bitch if you catch my drift  
  
lia(): its not way to good to be true because it is true and that makes no sense  
  
snow queen: I completely agree I mean she dies in the original series so do the stupid phoenix thing then kill her guess they think people like her  
  
Lucky439: of course Remys just to sweet  
  
AngieX: heres the next chapter just for you  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit: yeah another Jean hater this is just to good  
  
A/N okay I am working on my other stories so It might be a while before I get the next chapter up 


	16. Problems

Disclaimer: yeah don't own em  
  
Chapter 13  
Problems  
  
Remy awoke to a loss of warmth, he opened his eyes to an empty bed. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed and trudged over to the mirror. He combed his hair into place and trudged down the stairs. The laughter directing him to the kitchen. He shoved Toad off a stool and sat down. He looked up to see Rogue his mood brightened immediately.  
  
"mornin swamp rat"  
  
"bonjour chere"  
  
"oh puhleeze like that crap actually works, oh bonjour chere" Lance was silenced when Rogue hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"that explains whah ya still single"  
  
"shut up" She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her cooking. Freddy drifted into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"mmmm smells great Rogue"  
  
"thank ya sugah"  
  
"your happy today yo"  
  
"nice to see you too todd" They all felt a rush of wind as Pietro dashed out of his room and out the door. Rogue chuckled to herself as she flipped the pancakes expertly. She passed out plates grabbed two pancakes for her self and threw the rest into the pit, four pairs of hands grabbed at them, Freddy took the most leaving only three each for the other boys. She heard them mumbling and she burst out laughing. Lance stared at her she had never laughed out loud in the company of others.  
  
"Rogue you feeling alright?"  
  
"fine sugah ya'll are pigs" Todd snorted to prove her point. Rogue finished her meal, put the plate in the sink and walked up to her room.  
  
"so Remy you get some action yo?" Lance hit Todd straight into the wall.  
  
"oww just wanted to know yo, I have never seen her so happy"  
  
"yeah but I like her happy" Freddy said through mouthfuls of food. Remy just sat there smiling.  
  
"you know something"  
  
"maybe Remy do maybe he don"  
  
"tell" the house started to shake.  
  
"non" Remy put his plate in the sink and walked up the stairs.  
  
Rogue practically danced around her room, she was so happy, she was marrying the man she loved. Yes that's right she loved him, she actually loved some one and they loved her. A few months back she thought this was impossible but here she was engaged. An arm slipped around her waist.  
  
"bonjour future mademoiselle LeBeau"  
  
"bonjour" she turned around and looked into his eyes.  
  
"ah love ya"  
  
"and I love y'" Remy bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Lance stood in the doorway, he wanted some answers but this was too much.  
  
"Rogue?" he said in disbelief. Rogue snapped back to reality.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Lance, um well" she held up her right hand on it sparkled the ring Remy gave her.  
  
"and you said yes?"  
  
"no shit"  
  
"wow, Rogue wow" Pietro burst into the room.  
  
"get down everyone" he swiftly tripped everyone as thousands of bullets broke the glass on the doors of Rogue's balcony and hit her mirrors sending the shards everywhere. When the bullets stopped Remy was up and on the balcony watching five motorcycles drive away.  
  
"merde"  
  
"wha is it" Rogue came up beside him.  
  
"d' guild"  
  
"why"  
  
"because mon pere don want me t' marry y' he wan m' t' marry bella"  
  
"what do ya'll want"  
  
"t' be with y'" he leaned her back into a kiss until they heard a cough.  
  
"ya like ta ruin moments don't ya"  
  
"its what I live I live for, who were those guys?"  
  
tieves, Rogue we need t' go"  
  
"where"  
  
"excuse me but why are thieves trying to kill you"  
  
"long story point is lance dat dey are"  
  
"youcouldhideoutinthewoodsthereisagreatspoti'llshowyoucomeon"  
  
"Pietro ya'll want ta help us"  
  
"yes"  
  
"why ya betrayed us and plenty of other crap"  
  
"I know and do you know how bad that makes me feel you and I were like brother and sister but then my dad made me betray you so this is the only thing I could do to try and make it up to you"  
  
"thank you" she hugged him he returned the hug.  
  
"now lets go before those thieves come back" Remy and Rogue followed Pietro into the woods to a tree.  
  
"dere is nothin here"  
  
"wait" Pietro put his hand on the tree and it lighted up then a door appeared in the trunk. Pietro opened the door and gestured for them to go in.  
  
"what is thas place?"  
  
"a hide out my dad built for me, it is the most comfortable thing and it cannot be detected by anything, the food is in there the bed and bathroom is back there if you need anything I'll be down later gotta go" at that he took off up the stairs and shut the door.  
  
"ya think they gonna find us"  
  
"don know" Rogue walked over to the fridge.  
  
"theres enough to feed us through next year the only thing we need now is cloths"  
  
"do we really need those" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"perv were not even married yet"  
  
"so we be getting married eventually"  
  
"go away" she giggled as she pushed him out of the way and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face cleansing herself of the makeup.  
  
Remy and Rogue spent the rest of the day playing cards and talking mainly playing cards. She was avoiding poker knowing he would make it strip. But with him it was inevitable, making sure Pietro would not come they began the game.  
Rogue was loosing terribly she could not bluff worth her life. She was down to her bra and undies finally she had a good hand.  
  
"full house"  
  
"good , but royal flush" Rogue stared in disbelief he had beaten her every hand.  
  
"hmmmmm, d; bra no d' undies no d' bra"  
  
"make up ya goddamned mind"  
  
"d' bra" he grinned evilly. She reluctantly took off her bra and threw it at him. He held it up.  
  
"sorry but it not really m' size" he dealt again this time she was sure she could win, she had two aces and two twos.  
  
"four aces"  
  
"ah but five aces" he had two aces two twos and a joker.  
  
"that's not fair"  
  
"alls fair in love and war and this mon chere is a lovely war" Rogue stood up giving him a pleasing view as she slid off panties and kicked them aside.  
  
"ya'll can stop starin"  
  
"sorry but I want tousand mental pictures o' dis"  
  
"got t' hell" she reached for her cloths but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"non we play one more hand for wish"  
  
"what?"  
  
"y' write one wish and the winner gets their wish granted"  
  
"deal" they each wrote down what their wish was and set them down. The game began she had all four aces and a two.  
  
"five aces, beat that suave man"  
  
"I fold"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I fold"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I can't beat that now your wish" she handed him the paper.  
  
Another outfit  
  
"granted"  
  
"how" Remy pulled out a package from under his duster and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a short sleeve black dress.  
  
"thank ya" she put her bra and undies back on and slipped into the dress.  
  
"I was gonna take y' dancin in dat but"  
  
"why can't we dance now?" Remy brightened up, took her hand and led her out into the middle of the room. Her arms went around his neck, his encircled her waist as they danced to imaginary music.  
  
"I love y' chere I always will"  
  
A/N: hey it feels like I haven't updated this story in forever but here it is and hopefully I will get the rest of the chapters up once I get the hang of typing on my laptop. Please review can't do shout outs because the reviews are on my other computer, okay and please review.  
  
Ps: if you like this story you might like Link Me, A Dark Night or Irresistible(song fic) I also have written Shells which is about Remy and Spike and OC's. okay please review again. 


	17. OOPS

Chapter 14  
Oops  
  
Remy and Rogue danced and danced until their feet hurt. Rogue sat down on the sofa.  
  
"that was fun" Remy sat next to her, she snuggled up next to him.  
  
"dat it was" he leaned his head on top of hers.  
  
"chere?"  
  
"mmmmmm?"  
  
"do y' tink we'll ever git out o here alive"  
  
"yeah whah?"  
  
"oh no reason" Rogue yawned and stood up.  
  
"ahm goin ta bed" she walked into the bedroom and changed into her pants and bra. Remy walked in and took his shirt off and laid down on the bed. Rogue snuggled in next to him. Their skin was touching and there was no pull Rogue was still amazed but had given up trying to figure it out, she was happy that's all that mattered. She snuggled in more her head resting on his bare chest. Remy tilted her chin up and their lips met, welcoming each other like an old lover.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked up to see Remy asleep and her halfway on top of him. She did not want to look but she did. She was naked as was he.  
  
*shit* She untangled her limbs and got out of bed the sudden movement causing her to get sick. She ran into the bathroom lifted up the toilet seat and released her dinner. She got up more slowly, flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and put her cloths on. She slipped out the door and went to the kitchen to find some 7up to quell her raging stomach. She shuffled through all them cabinets and the fridge, and still no 7up.  
  
*damn*  
  
"what y' looking for"  
  
"7up"  
  
"why?"  
  
"stomach ache"  
  
"oh" Remy came up behind her and put his arms around her rubbing her stomach causing her to giggle.  
  
"cough cough" Rogue turned to glare at Pietro.  
  
"hi"  
  
"hi, need anything"  
  
"jus beer"  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue handed him a list.  
  
LIST  
  
Cloths for both Birth test 7up Saltines !!no beer!!  
  
Pietro had to look twice birth test? His eyes widened as he stared at Rogue. He nodded to her and sped out the door leaving Remy and Rogue alone again. Rogue sat down on the couch clutching her stomach, she didn't know what it was but she had to be sure. Remy came over and lifted her onto his lap, he lightly rubbed her stomach lightly. She fell into a peaceful slumber on his chest.  
About an hour later Pieto was back with everything. He handed Remy some cloths and Rogue a lot more. The cans of 7up and bag of saltines he put on the Kitchen Island. Before he left he whispered to Rogue.  
  
"its in the blouse" with that he took off before Remy could yell at him for not getting the beer. Rogue slipped off into the bedroom as Remy sat and sulked.. She fund it exactly where Pietro siaid it would be. She grabbed it and ran into the bathroom locking the door.  
  
Remy realized Rogue had been gone a long time, he got up and headed for the room. When he did not find her there he went to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"chere" he heard breathing.  
  
"I'll blow up the door now let m' in" he heard a click and went in to find Rogue on the floor staring at something. He looked at it and nearly fell over was that a positive????  
  
A/N: yeah a clifie what do you think wee okay review please. I know this is a stupid idea but I'm thinking about writing a story about Rogue and Remy and how they travel back in time to ancient Egypt where many troubles await them what do you think please Review. ~Rogue LeBeau 


	18. Doctor

Disclaimer: I own squat so you can't sue me  
  
Chapter 15  
Doctor  
  
"its not completely accurate ah need a doctor fah that" Remy was stunned.  
  
"it was the, but its not, how"  
  
"Remy"  
  
"oui"  
  
"ya not gonna leave mah are ya" quickly coming out of his daze.  
  
"never chere I will always love y' through thick an' thin, but y' member moi wish, y' might ave' jus granted it" she nearly fell over  
  
"thas is what ya'll wished fah"  
  
"oui"  
  
"why"  
  
"dat I will tell y' when y' find out fo' sure" Pietro came into the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Rogue I figured that you would want a real doctor so I found one hes waiting at the house"  
  
"keep her safe" Remy picked Rogue up and handed her to Pietro.  
  
"I will" Pietro raced Rogue to the house and into her bedroom where he finally stopped and set her down, she ran straight for the bathroom. Pietro heard her and grimaced. Rogue came out refreshed and new but stopped dead in her tracks. There was Mr. McCoy she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"good to see you too my dear, now I hear you are in need of a doctor"  
  
"yeah.. Ah well ya see"  
  
"no need for explanations but Pietro you need to leave for this" Pietro walked out of the room. He paced up and down in front of the door. He heard Rogue cry out and was in there in a second. There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"ah" she could not make the words.  
  
"miss Rogue is a mother" Pietro was blown back, but so was the intruder out side her window but he had a mission, he stepped into view his face grim, he took off his mask and raised his gun.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss Rogue" at that he fired three shot, Pietro moved quick but not quick enough the bullets went into Rogue's arm, leg and shoulder dangerously close to her heart. Henry had jumped off the balcony and onto his motorcycle and was out of view.  
  
"we need to take her to my med lab but you cannot carry both of us"  
  
Bamf  
  
"but I can" Kurt scooped up Rogue and made sure beast was holding on.  
  
Bamf They were in the med lab.  
  
"lay her on that bed" Kurt did as he was told, he watched as Mr McCoy pulled out the bullets and sealed the wounds. He gave her a drug and in a few minutes she was awake.  
  
"your lucky miss Rogue those injuries could have been worse" he helped Rogue off the bed.  
  
"now I heard somzing"  
  
"Kurt, ahm gonna be a momma an' ya gonna be an uncle"  
  
Kurt leapt for joy he hugged her so tightly she could not breathe.  
  
"but ya can't tell any one k?"  
  
"k"  
  
"mistah McCoy can ya do a paternal test please I want to make sure its Remy's"  
  
"of course dear now lay down on that bed now hold still" Mister McCoy gently put a giant needle into her stomach and pulled it out a few minutes later. He left the two of them to talk.  
  
"zo what are vou going to name it"  
  
"ah don't know"  
  
"if it's a boy?"  
  
"depends"  
  
"vou know vou could always name him after his hansom uncle Kurt"  
  
"he has a hansom uncle?"  
  
"hey" Rogue laughed so did Kurt.  
  
"ya walked right inta that one elf" beast walked back into the room  
  
"miss Rogue I hope Mr. LeBeau has given you a ring my dear"  
  
"so it is his"  
  
"yes"  
  
"thank you, Kurt could you take me back ta the house"  
  
Bamf She was in Pietro's arms and he was running her back to the hide out as Kurt teleported home.  
  
Remy couldn't stand it the waiting the agonizing waiting. When he heard the door open and close he raced into the living room and scooped Rogue up in his arms.  
  
"and?"  
  
"and what misour LeBeau"  
  
"y' know"  
  
"know what othah than you're a daddy" Remy was filled with joy he bent down and kissed his fiancé/ mother to be. She returned the kiss over joyed that he loved the news.  
  
"now ah believe there is somethin ya want ta tell mah"  
  
"what would dat be chere"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Remy wants a big family like in N' Orleans" Rogue almost fell over he wanted more!  
  
A/N: see the father is Remy and I know morning sickness does not occur so son but hey this is my story and I get to bend the rules of nature. Muwahahahahahahahaha. Okay please review bye. 


	19. NOTE

I blame not updating on mr. Turner my Geography teacher and all my damn pre- ap courses I will update when I can finally balance school and ff so please don't come after me in an angry mob oh and by the way I HATE Geography thak you bye bye.  
  
~ Leena LeBeau 


	20. Ending

Ending  
  
Hello everybody here is the ending in the abridged version because I have lost the written copy of the finished story and I have not typed it up yet. My creative juices for the story have boiled down to nill so I will just briefly tell you what happens so this thing is finished. It wasn't much anyway.  
  
Rogue is pregnant with Remy's baby as you know, in chapter 19 she goes through this whole thing where Remy is planning something and she has no idea what it is so she tries to get it out of him but he's stubborn. In chapter 20 she finds out that he was planning the wedding, he gives her the dress he picked out and she's all happy and then they have the wedding at the brotherhood house and all their friends are there from the x-men and the Acolytes. Beast marries them and Jean busts in with Scott and the thieves. Rogue gets mad she kills Jean and send the thieves away. She runs up to her room and when she comes back the brother hood, the x-men and the acolytes are all working together to repair the house. Everyone is happy they eat and then they go on their honeymoon. In chapter 21, they come back from their honeymoon. Rogue has gone crazy with hormones and attacks the brother hood going through major mood swings. She goes into labor and Pietro rushes McCoy over, Rogue teleports her, and everyone else in the house to a grassy field. The boys retrain her as she goes through the pain. The X-men come, Scott has been taken over by Jean's spirit, he tries to attack Rogue but Remy blows his head up. Remy's brother and him make peace and everyone is talking to Rogue at the same time. She can't stand it so she blows them all back and has the baby.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading I'm sorry I had to do this but I cannot for the life of me find the story and from what I have typed I got nothing. But Link me I can probably salvage and will try to get a new chapter of that one up soon even though I lost that one too. I'm sorry again I love all my faithful reviewers. Goodnight World!! 


End file.
